Freeport 6
Originally a loose assemblage of habitat modules intended to provide quarters for Deep Space Engineering crews constructing a Trade Lane through the system, the station was abandoned upon completion of the Trade Lane and eventually became home to the Zoners. The station was dubbed Freeport 6, and with the addition of a Synth Foods biodome, has become largely self-sufficient. Because of its strategic location in the Border World systems, it is a frequent way station for cargo runs by Bretonian and Kusari shipping companies, as well as a springboard for Independent Mining Guild (IMG) and Zoner expeditions. Infocard *LOCATION: Tau 29 system *OWNER: Zoners *CLASS: Unknown *GRAVITY: Partial *DOCKING: Yes *AMENITIES: Yes *POPULATION: 800 Ships Selling *None. Commodities Selling *Alien Organisms - $1,000 *Basic Alloy - $88 *Construction Machinery - $500 *Consumer Goods - $390 *Fertilizers - $60 *Food Rations - $80 *H-Fuel - $198 *Mining Machinery - $600 *Niobium - $288 *Oxygen - $20 *Pharmaceuticals - $320 *Polymers - $192 *Ship Hull Panels - $280 *Terraforming Gases - $15 *Water - $30 Commodities Buying *Alien Organisms - $1,000 *Consumer Goods - $390 *Mining Machinery - $600 Guns For Sale *Fury *Helios *Helios 2 Turrets For Sale *Fury Turret *Helios Turret Missiles For Sale *Slingshot Missile - Class 3 *Windstalker Missile - Class 3 *Sweeper Missile - Class 4 *Catapult Missile - Class 5 *Moonstalker Missile - Class 5 Shields For Sale *Sconce Fr. Shield - Class 3 (Level 2) *Sconce H.F. Shield - Class 3 (Level 2) *Sconce L.F. Shield - Class 3 (Level 2) *Adv. Sconce Fr. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Adv. Sconce H.F. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Adv. Sconce L.F. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Palisade Fr. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) *Palisade H.F. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) *Palisade L.F. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) *Adv. Palisade Fr. Shield - Class 6 (Level 16) *Adv. Palisade H.F. Shield - Class 6 (Level 16) *Adv. Palisade L.F. Shield - Class 6 (Level 16) Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Starkiller Torpedo Launcher *Wasp Cruise Disruptor Mine Dispensers For Sale *Razor Mine *Tadpole Mine *Wardog Mine *Driller Mine News DISSENTION OVER TAU BORDER WORLDS: FREEPORT 6 -- The Kusari and Bretonia governments have offered sharply different views of the growing problem of Outcast piracy along the Tau system Trade Lanes in recent months. New Tokyo blames Bretonia for provoking the Outcast attacks by pushing too aggressively into the Tau-23 system. New London denies the accusations, attributing the growing losses to increased Samura activity in the northern area of Tau-29. An IC official close to the matter admitted that both arguments have some validity. Rumors Border World Exports "Bowex ships Mining and Construction Machinery to this base from Leeds. These components build many of the installations you'll find in the Border Worlds. Many of these shipments are harassed by Outcast pirates." "If you'd like to fly into Bretonia, I'm sure you could make money hauling Fertilizers and Alien Organisms from this base to Glasgow. I make that run myself for Bowex and it is pretty lucrative, even though I'm a company man. Of course you have to fight all kinds of criminals to get there." "Ships that are constructed in this part of Sirius no doubt benefit from the Basic Alloys and Ship Hull Panels that we bring here from Stokes. I suppose one could say that Border World vessels are more Bretonian than anything else." Bounty Hunters Guild "After I'm done refueling my ship here, I'm going to go all the way up into Outcast space. I've been sneaking farther and farther into their territory every trip I make up here looking for a good ambush point. I think I found the spot I was looking for on my last run. If this plan works, I will be able to retire to California in less than a year." "All the Cardamine that leaves Outcast space comes through here. Cryer Pharmaceuticals has hired me to try and capture a live Outcast with all his gear, including his mask and his Cardamine shipment. I don't usually bring guys back alive, so I'm charging them double." "I've been tracking an Outcast named Santiago Llorens in this system for several days. I followed him back from Bretonia. Once I bag the scum I won't have to take another job for months. This guy has killed over a hundred men and stolen goods worth hundreds of thousands of credits." "The Outcasts attack both Trade Lanes that cross this system. I run my patrols up from the Tau-31 Jump Hole to the Northern Oxygen Field, and then I head southeast into the Nago field and back down to Freeport 6. Along that route I usually encounter a good share of the mask breathers." "This base is where I refit and resupply. It is a long and dangerous trip here. I've been hunting an Outcast by the name of Santiago Llorens. He torched my partner and good friend back in Cortez. There's another Bounty Hunter here trying to catch him too, but I'm going to get to Santiago first." "This is the place to be if you are hunting Outcasts. There is a Jump Hole to the north side of this system's oxygen field that leads to Tau-23. In Tau-23 you had better be sneaky, or have a posse with you, because the Outcasts are very strong there -- whole squadrons of them." Independent Miners Guild "The IMG has gone deep into the fringe areas of Sirius space looking for valuable minerals. The most dangerous post you can man for the IMG is Falkland; it's hidden among the asteroids of Tau-37. The Outcasts do not yet know of its location." "The Niobium deposits found in the two systems north of this one are incredible. The best IMG pilots ship Niobium into this base from Java and Falkland. From here they pick up any basic supplies they might need and head back." "This system was the reason that IC became an insurer and not a lender. It was the loans that Rheinland and Kusari took from IC to finance these Border World Jump Gates and Trade Lanes that bankrupted the two houses. They defaulted on their loans to IC and embargoed Liberty to make their point. IC had to swallow the loss." Kishiro Technologies "If you enjoy danger, might I suggest you run Niobium from this base to Manhattan? It is an excellent opportunity to encounter adventure and monetary reward. I used to make the run for Kishiro myself." "Kishiro hauls Mining Machinery and supplies to Nago. It's not much of in the way of money, though. If that's what you're interested in, pick up a load of Polymers there to haul to Shinagawa, which would be more lucrative." "Would you like to visit Kusari space sometime and get out of these dangerous Border Worlds? New Tokyo receives Kishiro shipments of Niobium from this base. You could fly there yourself with a full hold." Planetform, Incorporated "The Alien Organisms we ship to Harris from this base are incredibly helpful to the terraforming process. The transformation of the planet from dead and sterile to arable is sped up by many centuries with the addition." "The terraforming job at Harris is almost complete. Won't it be wonderful when Bretonia has another planet to grow Food on? Planetform, Inc. has only the best in mind for the people of Bretonia and all of Sirius." "Those miserable Gaians do not realize how badly they are hurting the people of Bretonia. They have slowed down our operations immeasurably in Tau-31. The Gaian spin doctors of Green Front won't be able to save them from the mob when the citizens realize what the Gaians have cost them." Samura Heavy Industries "Samura brings Fertilizers and Terraforming Gases to Freeport 6 from Shinkaku. Once we have sold those Commodities, we shuttle basic supplies and Mining Machinery back to our base. As long as we miss any Outcasts on the way here or back, the trip is usually pretty uneventful." "The demand for Niobium in Kyushu is high. You may be a foreigner, but I'm sure the merchants there will accept your Niobium anyway. You can return from Kyushu with basic supplies to sell here, if you feel that it is worth it to you." "The Niobium we get at this base is first shipped to Pueblo and then farther to Manhattan to be used in the Luxury Consumer Goods market. These shipping runs are extreemly profitable. You may be interested in trying them. Be wary -- where there is profit, there is risk." Zoners "Bases are always going to need basic supplies if they don't produce them there. They are lower-end commodities but can still earn you some money. Freeport 10 doesn't produce everything it needs." "Getting to Tau-23 from this system means that you have to take a Jump Hole. There are no Jump Gates that lead to that system from here. Head to the Oxygen field in the north end of this system, and you will find the Hole there." "'I make a run to Freeport 10 in Tau-37 every so often. I take Construction Machinery, Hull Panels, and Polymers up there. I suppose you could do the same. That is, if the Outcasts will let you that far north." "I'd say that of all the bases in this system, Samura's base has to struggle the hardest to survive. Their base is too close to the Cardamine trade route, which makes Shinkaku the subject of Outcast aggression. Their rivals don't make it easy for them either; Kishiro hires pilots to harass their operations." '' ''"One of many Bounty Hunters flying out of Freeport 6 in search of Outcasts, Ryan McKeen, was an incautious type who tended to exhibit more bravado than common sense. His ship, the Wolverine, is floating somewhere near Cali, a message left by the Outcasts not to get too close." '' ''"The Bounty Hunters at this base are being paid by Samura and Kishiro, mostly in an effort to curb Outcast piracy. So far they are meeting with limited success. Other Bounty Hunters have been hired by Bretonian or Libertonian firms, and they have come up here tracking Outcasts back from House space." "The farther north you go in Sirius, the closer you get to the Outcasts' home systems. They don't tolerate many intruders, and we only operate this base in relative safety because we provide them with something. If you have nothing to offer them, they will kill you -- no question." "There is a demand for Fertilizers and Terraforming Gases in Freeport 10. You could supply our base with these if you think you could make it up there. Not everyone has the friends or skills to make this run." '' ''"This system is a crossroads between Kusari, Bretonia, and the Outcast Edge Worlds. All kinds of criminals and company pass through, and we accept them all. Zoners do not care what your allegiance is; as long as you respect our ways, we will respect yours." "Zoners basically want to get along with everybody. We try to produce Commodities at our bases that others will need; that way we can go where the governments aren't. We survive by trading with other independently minded factions." Category:Freeports Category:Bases Category:Border Worlds